Some Somethings I Saved
by CiterzeneZeppo
Summary: Nate shows Sully some stuff from his past, and Sully learns a little bit more about where the kid came from. Young!Nate. Rated T for some language. Slight UC4 Spoilers.


**Author's Note: I'm really sorry the text hasn't worked. This is the third attempt, so hopefully it works this time!  
**

* * *

" He on drugs or something, kid? " Sully sat at the table, a bottle of whisky in hand.  
" Sam? No. I don't know, maybe, but it doesn't matter. He's stupid. "  
Nate had rarely, if ever, gotten mad at the older, more charming Drake he was related to. He adored him, really. Yet, especially lately, they couldn't seem to see eye to eye.  
" I don't know where he is… " Nate took a seat on the couch. He fiddled with his journal. Opening it, turning the pages back and forth, reading and rereading all the little details he'd written down.  
It's been a few days since Sam just left. And he does that sometimes. Something about now was different, though. Apparently there was an argument, and long story short, the older one left a bit more angrily than was typical for him. Usually it was because of Sully. But it seemed like Nate was taking the blame pretty hard.  
" Kid, he's tough as nails. "  
Nate scoffed before Sully could continue.  
" Sure he's smart. But he thinks he's superhuman or Batman or something. He's out there and looking for trouble. It's what he does. " Nate had gotten up from the couch and left the room.  
Sully sighed. The two brothers had minds alike, no doubt. But they're methods were always different.  
He had begun to leave the kitchen table before Nate walked back in, standing tall and holding a little shoebox. He set it down on the table.  
" Wanna see some more things to know about the already infamous Sam Drake? "  
Sully wasn't sure what to expect. It sure sounded petty. But if he's curious, so he's curious.  
" I'll bite if it's what ya want kid. "  
Nate shuffled through the box for a just a second. He handed Sully a little coin.  
Sully examined it, Nate smiling.  
Nate then pulled out a piece of cerulean.  
" We broke a vase at the museum and I thought maybe this might someday be worth something...It wasn't. The coin was cool-looking though. "  
Sully admired Nate's consistent sentimentality. Something Nate had taught him. Though, he still can't entirely wrap himself around.  
" I don't really know what this is… But I thought it was pretty. " He dropped a shiny rock on the table in front of Sully.  
Nate pulled out a magic-8-ball.  
" We uh, we used to have a few things at Saint Francis'. I always stole something like this from Sam. Thought I'd get one when we had a little extra cash. "  
Sully had taken it, and began shaking it.  
" You need to ask a question first. "  
" It says 'Ask again later'. "  
Nate took it from him.  
" No. Let me see… "  
He replaced it with an intricately designed wine glass.  
" Wow… This is- "  
" Cup from the 1800s. Snagged it from a crazy guy that tried to kill Sam. "  
Sully eyed the cup for awhile. He set it down,  
" Looks like you two were busy then… "  
Nate stared up at Sully, holding on for a second from his previous digging.  
" This one's important...So. uh...Don't break it. "  
Sully chuckled, "Look who's talking, kid."  
" I mean be careful with it. Don't like, lick it or anything. " Sully was about to question that before Nate had slowly began to pull out a large white book from the box. He set it in front of Sully gently.  
On it were the letters CM. In a gold color and in cursive.  
Sully looked at Nate before picking it up. He got a glance of approval to start turning the pages. In it were documents, pictures, and what looked like diary entries. He kept turning pages to find one with a photo placed in between some of the pages of book, one of a younger Sam and Nathan. Sully smiled at it.  
" Nice hats… "  
Nathan smiled at the picture as well.  
" That ones from the first time we got chased by the cops… "  
Sully brought his attention to that fact.  
" Well. It wasn't our camera… Or our house. "  
Sully laughed a little before looking more.  
" So these uh, entries…. "  
Sully had looked at the kid, but he couldn't make any eye contact.  
" They're all from a great historian… As I was told… "  
" So CM is- "  
" Cassandra Morgan… Our mom. "  
Sully heard Nate take a breath to break the sudden silence.  
" She uh...She got sick… Things got a little crazy. Dad couldn't really handle it I guess. "  
Nate fell into the chair beside the table.  
" How old was Sam? "  
Nate finally looked at Sully, clearly a bit saddened.  
" Um...He was like, 10. "  
Sully sat quietly, unsure of where to go from that blast from the past.  
" ...I didn't mean to make him leave. " Nate added in a mumbled whisper.  
Sully lifted his eyes to him.  
" Kid- "  
" I don't know where things went, we were just yelling… He thinks I don't care or something. "  
Sully acknowledged where he stood. And to Sam, that was something as a barrier. Most of the time it was him being the one dedicated to criticizing Sam's methods, his attitude, his priorities.  
Basically, he was the issue, and Nate was choosing that over "family".  
To Sam, Nate being what was left of that, well it was especially cruel.  
And he certainly didn't see Sully as someone to trust or care for whatsoever.  
" So you see what he sees? " Sully sat straight and proper.  
Nate looked up.  
" ...Yeah, yeah I see it pretty clear. But. I can't just leave, you know, everything. "  
" I'm not telling you to, kid. Just. I guess. Remind him why he's wrong. "


End file.
